Repairing the Phial
A few days after completing "The White Phial" quest, a courier will give you a letter from Quintus Navale. When you read the letter, this quest starts. His master is still alive and Quintus asks you to come and talk about the possibility of repairing the Phial. Walkthrough in order to start the Quest]]In order to repair the Phial, Quintus asks you to find three ingredients: Unmelting Snow from the Throat of the World, Mammoth Tusk Powder from Stonehill Bluff, and a Briar Heart. The Mammoth Tusk Powder is found in a bowl in the middle of the encampment. The Unmelting Snow is an otherwise unmarked snowbank a short distance south of Paarthurnax at Throat of the World which can be extremely difficult to find without floating quest markers even with the use of Clairvoyance. The Briar Heart can be taken from any living or deceased Forsworn Briarheart and the map will point out one possible place to find one (exact location varies). Briar Hearts can also be found as loot most typically in Forsworn camps and can even be purchased from Alchemist shops. Amusingly, Quintus Navale will often have a Briar Heart in his shop inventory when he gives the quest to the player. Once you have all three, return to Quintus Navale and watch him repair the Phial. He takes the Phial upstairs to show it to his dying master, Nurelion. As soon as he does, Nurelion finally dies. Quintus says his master died happy realizing his life's work was completed. However, Quintus can't stand to have the Phial around anymore because it reminds him of Nurelion's obsession. Instead, he gives it to the player. However, since he isn't as skilled as Nurelion, the Phial will only regenerate a single kind of magical liquid. You get to choose what it will produce: *I'd like it to have the power of healing. (+100 health) *I want to resist the forces of magic. (20% magic resist for 60 seconds) *I want to be tougher in battle. (+20 stamina for 300 seconds) *I want to strengthen my magical skills. (+20 magicka for 300 seconds) *I want to deal more damage in battle. (+50% to one handed damage for 60 seconds) *I want to be better hidden in the shadows. (20% harder to detect for 60 seconds) After you drink from the Phial to its name will be added an "(Empty)" note and the item will appear in inventory as a special Miscellaneous item. After 24 hours the liquid inside the Phial will regenerate and the potion will be drinkable again. Bugs - (PC) To find a Briar Heart, the compass directed me to Sundered Towers, which I had already cleared. The pointer indicated a dead body from which I should remove a Briar Heart. But the body was empty: I had probably cleaned it out long before I had received the quest. Opening the console and typing "player.additem 0003AD61 1" (be sure to put a "space" before the last "1" to indicate the quantity you want) and hitting "Enter" placed one in my inventory and marked my quest for that item completed. - If you already have a Briar Heart in your inventory when this quest is started, it is possible for the script of the quest to break. All subsequent Briar Hearts that are picked up will stack as quest items, becoming undroppable and unusable as alchemy ingredients (Xbox 360, PC, PS3). If you have 2 or more Briar Hearts in your inventory when returning to Quintus, the non-quest one will be used and your are left with a marked item making Briar Hearts unusable even after finishing the quest. To prevent this, ensure that you have no hearts in your inventory when the quest is started, and DO NOT pick up more than 1 heart until the quest is fully completed. It is possible to fix this bug on the PC version by typing the console code "player.removeitem 0003AD61 number" where number is the number of Briar hearts you want to remove from your inventory. This should fix it so that all subsequent Briar Hearts obtained by any means are able to be used as alchemy ingredients. - Furthermore, the quest objective "Take a Briar Heart" will not update if the item is already present in your inventory when the quest is acquired from Quintus Navale (Xbox 360, PC, PS3). To prevent this, drop the heart from your inventory before reading Quintus' letter, and pick it up again after you have finished the quest. PC users can use the following console command to fix the above mentioned bug: setobjectivecompleted MS12b 50 1 . This command will make the game acknowledge that there already is a Briar Heart quest item in your inventory, thus allowing you to proceed with the quest, providing the other two ingredients are also obtained. -360, not tested yet on PS3 or PC If you have two Briar Hearts in your inventory after you've already started the quest (and bug), and haven't yet learned the first Alchemy property of the Briar Heart, you can eat one of the hearts that is in your inventory, thereby destroying it, and allowing you to finish the quest with just one heart. After the quest is completed, any subsequent Briar Hearts picked up will no longer be marked as quest items and will function normally. - Even after completing the prerequisite quest, you may not get this quest at all no matter how many day's pass. - Found that even before the Letter is delivered an read Briar Hearts become quest items 72 games hours after completing the White Phail quest (needs confirmed Xbox). Ensure that you have zero Briar Hearts in your inventory after completing The White Phial, until this quest is complete. - Sometimes even with all the ingredients in your inventory, the quest will not update with the dialog option to proceed the quest. You can fix this bug on the PC version by typing into the console : setstage ms12b 60. - Exiting the conversation with Quintus when he asks what you would like to fill the Phial with may cause him to "forget" that you have to choose your reward, thus resetting him to his normal conversation options (PC, Xbox 360, PS3). - The mammoth tusk powder may not be inside the bowl by the giant (Xbox 360). To obtain it type in the console: player.additem 2c25e 1 - By attempting to use the White Phial (empty) it will create duplicates of the empty phial. They will not refill as the actual phial does. - Completing the 'Repairing The Phial' quest while doing the Numbers Job for The White Phial shop will cause you to fail the Numbers Job, due to the shopkeeper dying as part of the quest, causing Delvin to say you killed the mark when you go to turn in the Numbers Job. To avoid this, complete the numbers job first if you are currently on this particular job. - Once completed and posessing "the White Phail(Empty)" if you try to equip, it will create a duplicate in your inventory. Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Quests Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Quests